


Her Face Was Cold

by SeafoamRidley



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elsa is based of her old evil concept art, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Honeymaren ain’t trapped in the enchanted forest anymore, I am appalled by the lack of Evil Elsa content out there, I don’t know if anyone wanted this but I did, OOC, Slow Burn, Trust Issues, Very gay eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamRidley/pseuds/SeafoamRidley
Summary: When local legend Honeymaren journeys to the edge to the North Mountain to stop the being terrorizing her village, she is instead charmed by the eccentric, spiky haired enchantress who calls the mountain home.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), Honeymaren & Ryder Nattura
Comments: 13
Kudos: 72





	1. Honeymaren’s Quest

No one had played much attention when the anomalies had first begun.

Some of the children from the village had told their parents about the whirling spirals of snow that had chased them into their tents late one afternoon. The adults had thought it was nothing but child’s play.

But then came the ice storms that froze everyone in the tents for two days.

And then the screaming banshees of snowflakes that pranked and terrorized the elderly for a whole week.

And then came the avalanche of giant frost beasts that stole their lumber and scared all the fish away form the frozen lake.

The villagers became frightened, confused and annoyed all at once. Many of them had experienced their fair share of odd winters but this was truly something else.

By the time the blizzard comprising of all the stolen fish had come about, the elders had decided to take matters into their own hands. A small meeting of most of the village’s most powerful families and their children all met one night by the light of a small campfire.

“As many of you have noticed,” began Yelena, the village’s leader, “recent attacks on our village have crossed the point of absurdity and we must face the facts.”

She stood tall, hands behind her back. “Yes, these attacks were no accidents but from a source and an intelligent source at that.”

The attendees began whispering amongst themselves while their children exchanged excited glances.

“Yelena,” said a stout, grey hair women, “are you meaning to say there is some sort of enchanter targeting our village?”

“Exactly.”

The whispering grew loud with a slight tone of panic mixed in. The people of the village had faced magical beings before but they had all been wild beasts with no agency. A powerful enchanter was something entirely different.

“My children,” Yelena said in a cool tone, “settle down. This is a problem we must face-“

“The Snow Queen! Of course, it must be!” A exited call broke the panicked mood. Yelena turned towards to the other end of the fire to see a young man shaking his sister’s shoulder.

It was Ryder Nattura and his elder sister, Honeymaren.

Ryder and Honeymaren had hailed form one of the villager’s poorest families and had been living as orphans for many years now. After their father had gone missing on a long journey west attempting to sell his goods to foreigners. While the entire village had taken to looking after the siblings, Yelena had been the most prominent and caring figure in their lives. So, as you could imagine, it was rather shocking for the villagers to witness Ryder interrupting is elder in such a way.

Ryder shyly stepped forward to address the his fellow villagers. “It obvious, isn’t it? With all this weird snow stuff coming after us, it has be her!”

The crowd mumbled amongst themselves again.

”This kid can’t be serious. He really still believes some bedtime story from when he was young?”

”No, it couldn’t be her!”

”I’ve seen her magic from atop the North Mountain!”

”An ice salesman told me she 12 feet tall with icicle fingers!”

”My great aunt told me she can turn your heart into ice!”

“All right then,” Honeymaren called, “settle down and let my brother speak!”

Her’s was a voice that always grabbed anyone’s attention. The young reindeer herder continued:

He told of his travels through Arendelle from a few months back trying to find a good bridal for one of his reindeer. He had met up with a pleasant chap by the docks who told him Arendellians usually make their horseshoes from iron because the Snow Queen is always sending terrible frosts into the town.

“If she’s been bothering Arendelle all this time,” he explained, “who’s to say she wouldn’t do it to us?”

The crowd drew in, seemingly more intrigued. Honeymaren gave her brother a nudge to the shoulder, proud of him for speaking up.

But Yelana hadn’t been swayed. “Young Ryder, I don’t see how the hearsay of one Arendellian citizen gives your proposal any more validity!”

“So we’re just expected to lie around and wait for another attack?” Cried a woman with her young child in her arms, “someone has to go to the mountain and do something!”

“And I suppose you’ll be the one to do it, huh?” Quipped an older man with a cane.

“No one’s crazy enough to scale the North Mountain at the promise of fighting an ice witch!”

“It’s that or we’re killed by her blizzards!”

And just like that, the entire meeting was in an uproar, arguing and squabbling around the broken cycle.

In the middle of all this were Ryder and Honeymaren. While Ryder sunk into his coat, embarrassed from the commotion he had caused, Honeymaren began to wonder.

If the Snow Queen didn’t exist, who else could be held responsible for the attacks? Wouldn’t it be a waste to leave her existence up to the imagination? And if she did exist, she could be reasoned with or at least stopped. There was only one thing left to do.

“I’ll do it!” Honeymaren called. All at once, the fighting stopped. Yelana and the attendees all turned their attention to the girl, standing cool and confident as ever. “I’ll go to the North Mountain and bring the attacks to an end!”

“Honeymaren,” said Yelana, “I’m not sending my most accomplished warrior on a wild goose chase!”

Honeymaren gave her elder a sympathetic look. “Yelana,” she soothed, “You know I would never go through with something if I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do.”

Honeymaren looked her brother who was now beaming at her, “And my brother’s plan is our best bet at the moment. Why not give it a go?”

After a brief pause, Yelana gave a long sigh and walked towards the siblings. She took Honeymaren’s hand and raised it to the starlit sky.

“Honeymaren will climb the North Mountain and bring the Snow Queen to justice!” A few of the villagers began to cheer with Ryder hoisting his sister into the air. While a few sceptic villagers watched with uncertainty, they clapped none the less.

It was then decided. Honeymaren would leave the next mourning and scale the North Mountain by reindeer. The trip would take no less then a week but she and Ryder were sure to pack double enough food for her. If any was lost, Honeymaren was a skilled hunter and could find food on her own. After a night of anticipation, the morning arrived. The reindeer was saddled and loaded with it cargo. Honeymaren was wrapped in her tough fur coat with her trusty staff swung on her back.

“All right,” said Ryder after loading the last of her food supply, “That should be good for two weeks. Oh, and I packed you a little something extra.” 

He motioned his finger to one of Honeymaren’s coat pockets. In it, she found a leather-bound wooden box that smelt of dark chocolate. Hot cocoa had been a favourite of the two every since their late father had bought some as a treat after a journey South. Honeymaren gave Ryder a gentle nod and slid the box into her pocket again.

Just then, Yelena arrived at the sight of the departure.

”I trust everything is in order you two?”

”Trust me,” said Honeymaren, “if anything, I’ve overpacked.”

Ryder gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his hat. Honeymaren was just about to motion her reindeer forward when Yelena suddenly seized the reins.

”Honeymaren,” Yelana looked into her eyes with a piercing intensity, “be carful up there. If this ‘Snow Queen’ is real, she’s no one you should mess with. I know you’re capable but... please.”

Honeymaren gave a her a hint of a cocky smile. “I’ll be back sonner then you know it. I promise.”

With a sigh, Yelena released the reins and gave the reindeer a kick. It dashed into the swerving woods, carrying Honeymaren’s final goodbye’s along with it. It wasn't long before the both of them disappeared. After he was sure they were gone, Ryder turned to go back to tending his reindeer yet he noticed Yelana’s troubled look.

”Hey,” he affirmed, “this is Honeymaren we’re talking about! You said it yourself, she you’re most accomplished warrior.”

”Yes, I know. I just hope she doesn’t get herself into too much trouble.”

”And if she does, you know who’s got her back? You most accomplished reindeer herder!” He gave he an exaggerated wink.

After a brief laugh, the young man escorted his elder back to the responsibilities of their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAH I’M SUCH AN IDIOT  
> Sorry, I deleted this chapter but its here now so I guess its ok. Always save your work, kiddos.


	2. The Staircase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren finds her self lost but the mountain offers a solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I’m so sorry this took so long but I haven’t updated in a while so I split the second chapter (which is SUPER long) in half. I’m sorry, I’ll get to the gay stuff soon.

The journey itself hadn’t provided anything out of the ordinary during the first few days. Honeymaren kept to her schedule and the weather was relatively calm for that time of year.

And then came the foot of the North Mountain.

The steep climb, already a battle in itself, was made no easier by the insistant blizzard that howled down the slope. Her reindeer could barely hold his ground and had to rest every few hours. The few ledges and cave found off their path were the only places of refuge during those treacherous few days.

Honeymaren was doing her best to keep her head, telling herself she had to endure her the greater good of the village. It was far too late to let anyone down now. Her reindeer, however, was not cooperating. He was restless, tiring out easily and refusing food and reassurance from Honeymaren.

It was behaviour her brother always told her to look out for. It was the kind of behaviour reindeers show when they sense danger.

But they pushed onward until finally, on the seventh day, they reached the summit.

At first, it was a rather underwhelming sight; the ground was covered in featureless snow and the surroundings were completely obscured by fog.

Honeymaren, slightly out of breath from the final climb, ripped her map from the inside of her coat and scanned it with care.

Was this really it? Was this all the summit of the North Mountain had to hide? She stuffed the parchment map back in her coat and sighed.

“Then the Snow Queen is just a tall tale after all,” she whispered to herself in a mocking tone.

Just as she reached for the reindeer’s bridle to lead him back down the slope, a splintering sound thundered from above.

Out from the fog fell a 10-foot, dagger-like plate of ice.

Honeymaren screeched and bolted out of the way. She ducked, shielding her head from the oncoming impact. She heard the plate splitter, a sound that was followed by the muffled bleating of her reindeer. Honeymaren gasped and turned her head in alarm.

Her reindeer, along with all of her food and supplies, and been scared off by the crash!

”Wait! Stop!” Honeymaren cried in. But the animal was already long gone.

She quickly forced her fear down and collected herself again. Now was not the time panic and go off the rails.

Her father had alway told her and her brother when you find yourself in a jam, evaluate your surroundings and work your way out of the problem.

Well, aside from the ten-foot ice dagger that had nearly killed her, Honeymaren’s surroundings didn’t leave much to be evaluated.

She crawled towards what remained of the plate and tapped it with her staff. The plate certainly was strange. It was strangely similar occurrence to the many disasters that had taken place in her village. She examined the edge of the ice plate and looked to the hidden sky.

_Where had it come from?_

Just as she had finished her thought, the fog in front of her path began to spread apart.

Within it was revealed an elaborate glass-like staircase that lead into the fog. Honeymaren rushed to her feet and took a step back. The staircase was wide and intricately carved with scenes of mountain beast and snowflakes. The railing and underside dripped with jagged icicles, giving the overall structure an uninviting appearance. Where the staircase lead was unknown.

But Honeymaren could only guess who awaited her at the top.

She gripped her staff and stood pensive in the snow. Turning back was far from an option now. Honeymaren had to finish what she had come all this way to do.

For her friends, for her family, but for Yelena and Ryder most of all.

After a few deep breaths, Honeymaren stepped toward the staircase and gripped the spiked railing.

Higher and higher she climbed. It wasn’t long until she was completely suspended in the fog. She held the side of her coat as she felt her fingers clench. And then she felt a small lump on the inside of her pocket. It was the box of cocoa her brother had given her before she had set off on her journey.

A faint smile met her lips. She patted her coat, looked forward with determination and continue her climb.


	3. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren finally meets the Snow Queen and is baffled as to who she finds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been 84 years...
> 
> Oh gosh, I’m so sorry I kept you guys hanging for so long!  
> Talk about a cliffhanger, am I right?  
> HAHAHAHahaha ha ha ha...

The further the climb went, the darker the surrounding fog became.

Honeymaren was now complete surrounded by dark. She now had nothing but her senses to rely on. She felt a suspended sense of dread growing. 

Suddenly, the fog broke. Honeymaren squinted as her vison was suddenly flooded by little for the first time in days. When she finally opened them, she nearly lost her breath.

Standing before her shining in the light of the winter sunset, stood a magnificent ice place balancing on the edge of the mountain’s summit. The structure was massive and jagged, almost appearing like a cluster of giant snowflakes that had all been frozen in place. Honeymaren couldn’t help but bask in its glory. All the tall tale and rumours could hope of giving this palace justice. Her wonder was however shattered as she realized the staircase into which she stood a great door that stood at the front of the palace.

 _This is it,_ she thought, _this is really it. I’m actually going to do this._ How had she convinced herself to go through with it?

No, now was not the time for second guessing. Now was the time for action and a good warrior never questions there mission. 

Honeymaren, spear in hand, walked cautiously yet proud to the entrance. Once or twice, she had looked bellow the staircase to see a deep abyss lined with nothing but fog. The thought of the fall was enough to make her sick so she kept her eyes on her goal.

The doors now stood right before her.

In a single moment strength, Honeymaren swallowed every last one of her fears and doubts and gave the door a knock

“FOR THE LOVE OF ODIN I TOLD YOU PEOPLE TO SCRAM!“ the massive door swung open, crashing into the outer wall with force.

It sent Honeymaren almost flying downing stairs, making her loose grip of her staff. She lay on her side in complete shock.

A small, jagged figure stood before the doorway. It stepped into the light. Honeymaren gulped. It was her. The legendary Snow Queen now stood in her presence.

She slid towards the railing, shaking feverishly.

The Snow Queen, The fabled sorceress that had seemingly terrorized her village for years, was...

Nothing like the stories described her. She wasn't a tall, imposing figure, an ageless being who stood still in space and time.

She was, well, how should one describe her? She was an extremely short woman with an imp-like physique, no older then Honeymaren herself. Her facial features were sharp and fox-like with periwinkle skin spangled in dark freckles. Her head was topped with long, midnight blue hair that stood up spiked in the back. Her tiny figure was engulfed by an oversized, snow-white fur.

While Honeymaren fear’s hadn’t completely escaped her, they had certainly been overcome with confusion. She attempted to recall the route she had taken. This _was_ the North Mountain, right?

The Queen looked right above Honeymaren into the sky with a peeved look.

”So?” She snarled in a nasally voice, “You freaks gonna show yourselves or not?”

Honeymaren sturdily reclaimed her balance and calm. 

“Excuse me, miss,” Honeymaren inquired, ”are you looking for me?”

The Queen turned to the bottom of the stairway to see the woman standing before her. “Oh,” said, sounding rather disappointed, “you’re a human.”

”Wha-of course I am! My name is Honeymaren of the-“

”Yes, yes, thats great, sunshine. But I’ll have you know there ain’t no visitors, human or otherwise, allowed on my mountain!”

”Excuse me?“ Honeymaren tightened her grip on her staff, “your mountain? I’ll have you know the North Mountain is the property of nature itself! No one may claim it, especially wicked enchantresses who terrorize-“

” _Achoo_!” Honeymaren darted out of the way as the Queen sneezed. She slid to the side of the railing, noticing an avalanche that seemed to fall off the mountain at the exact same time. She reluctantly turned back to the Queen, who was sniffing into a handkerchief. Honeymaren had finally realized the woman’s cheeks and nose where flushed a deep blue and there were deep bags under her eyes.

“Sorry,” She mumbled, “whatever, go on.”

”Well, I was going to say- I’m sorry, are you alright?” Honeymaren let go of her staff. ”You look...ill.”

”I look ill?” The Queen quipped, sniffling again, ”thanks for your observations, sunshine, I hadn’t noticed!” She leaned herself on the frame of the doorway, hands on hips. She grumbled, ”do I look ill... Honestly. I do nothing but live in this damn ice box for years and suddenly, out of nowhere, I catch a damn cold!”

Honeymaren stood there while the queen lamented about all of her sickly woes for a few minutes. She was completely lost in her own confusion. What was going on? What was she even supposed to do?

”I- I mean, I don’t think you living along the summit of the North Mountain in winter is doing wonders for health...your majesty. But that doesn’t matter. Your illness is no excuse for what you have done to my village. For your crimes you will answer to us and us alone!” Honeymaren repositioned her staff, holding it up the Queen’s face.

The Snow Queen turned back to Honeymaren, almost as if in her complaining she had forgotten she had company. ”Attacks? Well, you might of climbed the wrong mountain. I’ve been doing nothing but lying around for weeks, sunshine.” 

Honeymaren felt her face flush. ”My name is _not_ sunshine, enchantress! It’s Honey-”

The Queen sneezed again into her arm. Just then, another avalanche tumbled down the mountain.

All at once, the pieces came together in Honeymaren’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, we come upon our disaster gay


	4. Cocoa Always Helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren finally finds a place to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it even worth apologizing at this point? Again, thank you all for being so patient!!

“You having to be joking,” Honeymaren allowed some of her cool to slip. “You’ve been attacking my village for weeks on end, sending crazy storms and beasts at us for every direction, _and you didn’t even know about it_?”

”Well, damn,” said the sickly queen, “that sounds like it really sucks. Wish I could something. If I had, I could of avoided this conversation all together.”

Honeymaren felt her jaw tense. The Queen’s dismissive attitude of the entire situation was making her blood boil. After treating her so rudely for no reason whatsoever, showing a little remorse for her actions was the least she could do. “My people have been suffering at your hand for weeks. How could that be your response?!”

”Hey, quite down.” The Queen quipped hold her hand on her temple. “I already told you, I didn’t know. I have no control over this damn thing. If you could, by some miracle, get rid of this cold for me, we could be helping each other out.”

Honeymaren held her finger up preparing to quip back, the words evaded her. She clutched her arms, her subtle way of showing defeat. She shouldn’t of been so brash in her response. Yelena had taught her to be understanding, not abrasive. Then, she felt something solid shift in her pocket. She gasped. Of course! She produced the leatherbound the box of cocoa from her pocket. 

“Here,” Honeymaren said, handing her brother’s gift to the Queen, “you should take this.”

The Queen seemed taken back by the gesture, confusion glaring in her tired eyes.

”Listen,” Honeymaren reassured, placing the box the Queen hands. They were colder then expected. “I was saving this a treat for myself but I can tell you need it more.” She unwrapped the leather, release the chocolatey smell into the dry, mountain air.

The Queen’s eyes suddenly appeared more open, more respective. “Is this...is this chocolate?”

“Ok, I’m unsure about it’s actually medical properties but, for my at least, hot cocoa always lifts me up. It might not actually work, it just makes you feel better, you know?”

The Queen looked into Honeymaren’s. The look she gave; there was a twinge of confusion and a bit of sadness. She looked as if she wanted to say a million different things.

“Um, I-“

Suddenly, it vanished. “Well, I guess I’ll try anything at this point.” Her eyes fluttered about, desperately trying to find something else to focus on.

”So, I guess you’ll be taking it then?” 

“Wha- of course I will!” The Queen trying shouting but her weak voice gave way to a cough.

“Well,” Honeymaren said clasping her mittens together, “enjoy your cocoa!” The Queen gave a small nod and slammed the door shut, leaving Honeymaren in the cold air and to process whatever just happened. It had certainly been an experience. Whether it had been a positive or negative one, she hadn’t decided just yet. Collecting her thoughts and her possessions to head towards the-

“WAIT!” The Queen’s voice shrieked. The volume startled Honeymaren. She cautiously turned her head. The door creaked open.

“Hey, ah-” she paused, trying to collect her thoughts, “you wanna stay or something?”

Honeymaren stood slightly perplexed. “I’m sorry?”

“Yeah, ah... I feel kinda bad with you climbing all the way up here to terrorize me and you going back with nothing.”

“Oh no, that's fine,” she said flushing, “I was just planning on waiting by the edge of the woods until my brother comes for me.”

That was a lie. She had just now realized that she had no way of returning to her village without her reindeer.

“Besides, I don’t really want to bother you or-“

“No, I don’t mind. My snowmen will take care of you. We have a warm, insulated room in the east wing.” Honeymaren snickered, slightly charmed by the Queen’s offer. That feeling then turned to confusion. “Snowmen? Did you say you have snowmen?”

“Yeah! I made them myself!” She attempted to make a large gesture with her arms but gave up in exhaustion. All the screaming had clearly worn her out. Honeymaren scratched the back of her head. It would but rude to say no. Sure, the last thing she would have wanted was to catch a violent cold in the middle of February. But the palace was quite sizeable. She probably wouldn’t have to go near the Queen during her stay. Besides, a nice, warm bedroom after weeks of trekking through the blistering cold sounded like a sanctuary to her. Honeymaren sighed. “Maybe just for a few days.”

The Queen gave the girl an uneven smile and began spinning a small blizzard in her hands. It miraculously formed a palm-sized, crystal horn which made a low pitched wail when she blew it. Suddenly, palace walls began to rumble and glow a light blue haze. Honeymaren stepped back, unsure as to what the Queen had just summoned. A shattering sound rattled the walls. The ice sculptures carved into the walls broke free from their displays and crashed down onto the floor. One by one, they stood up. Some held a distinct human figure and were equipped with glassy spears and shields. Others held the forms of creatures such as polar bears, white cranes, reindeer and other animals found in the north. They all crowded around the doorway and bowed their heads to the Queen.

“Now listen up,” the Queen croaked, “This young lady here came all the way up here to fight me to save her village or whatever.”

The icemen slowly raised their shields. The Queen halted them.

“Now usually I’d be pretty mad at this sort of stuff but too tired to do anything about it and she gave me some hot cocoa. So, you better treat this girl like a Queen. Treat her _better_ than your queen! She gets the warm room in the east wing and best dinner you miserable, little fiends can whip up. Now get out of here!”

At the command, every single ice figure scurried into the palace. Some climbed back to their displays and suddenly illuminated from the inside. The light they produced seemed to bring the entire palace to life. Honeymaren was awestruck. She was nearly brought to tears by the sheer brilliance of the display.  
Her focus soon broke as she felt a slight nudge at her feet. She looked down to see two icemen with spears looking up at her. They were stocky yet commanding, nearly troll-like in appearance. They each pointed their figures to a small staircase tucked behind a swerving pillar. They beaconed she follow as they marched towards it. Just before climbing the first step, she looked back to see the grand staircase where the Queen was now sitting. An ice reindeer skipped to her as she reached out her hand. It hosted her up and help her in her sicken state to climb the stairs.

There was something in her, a sort of vulnerability she carried, something Honeymaren hadn’t expected.

Realizing the ice men had left her behind, she dashed up the stairs to catch up. The wall surrounding the narrow staircase was nearly transparent, giving light to just how high stairs lead. The sight of the bottomless abyss beneath them made Honeymaren slightly ill but the view of the vibrant sunset ahead comforted her. After nearly ten minutes of climbing, they reached a small wooden door. With a few taps of an ice spear, the door flung open, a gust of warm air coming out from it. They rushed Honeymaren inside and quickly shut the door behind her to keep more hot air from escaping.

The subtle heat after days of camping in the dry snow was overwhelming for her. She cast off her fur coat and boots on a wooden post and began looking around.

The room was slightly bigger and cleaner than anticipated. The northern pine walls reached nearly 30 feet up and 50 across. The pleated floors and lower walls were lined up and down with animal pelts and woven tapestries. The grand, stoned fire pit was situated at the centre of the room, illuminated the beige wood in golden light. She walked around and at last saw two large beds buried in heavy quilts and fur blankets in the back.

Their bed frames were craving in an old exotic wood Honeymaren couldn’t identify, revealing an elaborate display of a castle surrounded by winding forest and the great fjord. The craving of the castle and surrounding landscape was so distinct it could hardly be mistaken for anything else.

“Arendelle”, Honeymaren mouthed.

Feeling the downy blankets atop the bed, She felt herself fall onto the mountain of quilts and furs. She lay there and listened to the crackling of the fire for a while, her body and mind completely at ease.

But then her thoughts came crashing through and broke the peace. She had finally come to realize what she had agreed to. She was alone, alone within the remote tower of an ice palace which just happened to the home of the infamous Snow Queen. A figure her family had feared for many years who had turned out to be a madwoman. This lady, who was either a dreadfully ill or extremely intoxicated, had been feared by her community for nearly a decade now.

And she now knew the rumours to be true. The Snow Queen did exist. She could command snow and ice to do her bidding. She did have an army of snow beasts that did her bidding. Honeymaren shot out of bed and darted towards the door. What had she been thinking? For all she knew, the Queen could of lured her into the palace only to freeze her solid while she slept.

Honeymaren sprung up and grasped the wooden doorknob.

Then she hesitated.

She then reevaluated her circumstances. She was in the Snow Queen’s palace. She was inside the Snow Queen’s palace. The Snow Queen did exist. She could command snow and ice to do her bidding. She did have an army of snow beasts that did her bidding. She and her brother had been right this entire time, she had proven the entire village wrong! If they could only see her now, especially Ryder, they would never believe her!

She rushed the corner of the room and torn one of the tapestries off the wall. It was small but it would have been enough to justify her stories when she got home. Honeymaren anxiously ran back to the door. She would have to be quiet but she felt she could make it out without being caught. The iced guards had been ordered to treat her like a queen and the actual Queen was far too delirious to notice thieves.

But, yet again Honeymaren stopped herself.

She remembered the look in the Queen’s eyes when she had offered her the cocoa. There had been genuine shock and genuine gratitude in those eyes.

Honeymaren shook her head and cast the tapestry to the side.

The Snow Queen was harmless. Honeymaren had given her a gift, something she probably hadn’t received in years, and she wanted to give one back. She walked backs to the beds, the warmth of the fireplace streaming her cheeks.

It was decided; Honeymaren would stay. She would regain her strength in the shelter of the palace before heading back down the mountain. It would be a brief rest underneath the act of repaying the Queen.

She sat back down the quilts and noticed there was a small curtain above the bed frame. Drawing it back revealed the a blood red sky sinking beneath the twilight. Honeymaren felt her face beam.

An encounter with the Queen was possible, she thought, but no one would ever believe this back home!


	5. She’s A Strange One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymaren meets another resident of the ice palace who accidentally reveals a bit of the Queen’s past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM, bet you weren’t expecting this! I sure wasn’t! I decided to give you guys an extra little chapter since I left you guys hanging for 200 years...

The soft knocking of the wooden door shook Honeymaren out her heavy sleep the next mourning. The confort of the fur blankets had reminded her just how exhausted she was for her journey and had fallen asleep far earlier then usual. The knocking persisted, becoming slightly more agressive.

“Come in,” she yawned.

The door flung open and a stout looking snowman marched in. He was a damper looking fellow with thin branches for arms and stones that lined his body giving the illusion of a buttoned waistcoat. Honeymaren jolted out her sheets. She was, after all, still adjusting to the constant presence of magic.

”Good mourning, my lady,” he said in an enthusiastic tone, “I trust you slept well?”

”Um-yes, very well.” Honeymaren tilted her head. _How on Earth does she get them to move?_ She wondered. 

“Excellent, now I hope you will be pleased to know that her majesty, the Snow Queen, has requested your presence.”

”Me?” Honeymaren asked as she tossed her way out of more of the fur blanket. “You can tell her I can leave if she wants me to.”

”Leave?” Exclaimed the snowman, “heavens no! She requests your presents for breakfast. She wishes to share that rather odd looking beverage you gifted her.”

 _Cocoa for breakfast_ , Honeymaren thought, _thats a new one_.

”Tell I’ll be there soon.”

“Oh, marvellous! This is just-“ the snowman stopped to compose himself, “I’ll wait for you outside went your ready, my lady.” With a bow, he ran out the room with a slight skip in his walk.

Finally freeing herself from all of the blankets, slide into her boots and wove her hair into a simple, long braid. When she opened the her door, she was all at once hit with the lowered temperature from the rest of the castle. Nothing too unbearable, though. 

“Please, my lady,” the snowman chimed waving his hand, “follow me.”

The two made their way down the lengthy ice staircase, Honeymaren keeping her eyes on the rich blue of the mourning sky to keep her focus off the abyss below. After they reached the bottom, the snowman guided her through the grand halls and up the staircase the Snow Queen had been carried up the other evening. Honeymaren glided her hand along the transparent complexities of the railing. The beauty of the castle’s design continued the amaze her. Looking to her side, Honeymaren was startled to see the little snowman staring intently at her. He quickly shot away, looking extremely embarrassed.

”Forgive me, my lady,” he cried, “oh, look at me. Who am I to be treating a guest in such a way! I’m truly sorry, my-“

”Honeymaren,” she said calmly, “no need for ‘my lady’.” 

He looked up and allowed himself to cool down. “I’m terribly sorry, my-Honeymaren. It’s just- I allowed my excitement to get a little out of hand. Anything and anyone from the outside world excites me terribly. It’s not everyday another human comes trekking up this mountain, let alone enters the palace! Do tell me,” he clasped his wooden fingers together, “what is Arendelle like? Is it lovely in the summer? What’s the summer like? Is it the most amazing, most extraordinary thing you’ve every witnessed?”

”Oh, Arendelle? I’m not from Arendelle. But the summers in my village are... very hot?”

The snowman beamed with an innocent smile. “Marvellous,” he sighed, “What wonders must be waiting bellow the mountain! What I wouldn’t give to see all of them!”

”Well, since I might be staying here for I while, I would mind sharing some of my stories from the ‘outside’.”

Biting down on his hand, he gasped. “You would?! Dearest Honeymaren, you are too kind. Her majesty never tells me anything good about the outside. She drowns on and on about how human are ‘horrible’ and ‘lousy’ but I know that isn’t true! Why, I might think the same if my sister had-“ the snowman immediately went silent.

”Wait,” Honeymaren puzzled, “she’s a human? She has a sister? Who is-“

”Aaaaaaaand we should be heading up the stairs now! Don’t want to keep her majesty waiting!” He scurried up the stairs, hiding his face. “Stupid Olaf,” she heard him mutter, “Why can’t you just hold your tongue?”

Honeymaren followed the snowman, but hazy and lost in thought. A million questions had raced through her head at a moment’s notice. The Queen, she was human? A human with periwinkle skin, blue hair and a supernatural gift? A human living alone in a grand palace atop one of the highest mountains in all of Norway? How old was she? Where had she come from? She had a sister? What happened to her? Honeymaren’s stomach dropped and her muscles began to tense. The palace, the magic, the endless seclusion, what did it all mean?

”Honeymaren, are you alright? You look as ill as her majesty!”

Honeymaren took a deep breath. _No_ , she told herself, _I’m not falling apart here_. “Yes, I’m fine.”

”Well, I hate to rush you but her majesty doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Follow me!” He hopped up the stairs and slide down another ice hallway.

Honeymaren paused on the stairs for a moment. After some deliberation, she followed her guide into the hallway.

Doing the Queen a favour or not, Honeymaren had found another reason to stay.

Answers; plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he is!  
> Olaf’s a little different in this timeline (he’s a bit older and more self restraining then movie Olaf) but he’s still just as enthusiastic about summer and sun and all things hot!


End file.
